Divergent High
by SiSiHearts
Summary: New at this Tris is new in high school Tobias is her old friend moving into town Will they fall in love or nah? Thx for reading
1. Tris' Thoughts on Tobias

_**HI It's me,SiSiHearts. This is my first fanfic, so I'll accept all comments except ones with curse words although there might be a few slips in the story. So all questions and comments will be accepted so dont be afraid to write me. I LOVE my readers! BYE!**_

_**- SiSiHearts**_

* * *

Tris pov

"I came to win,to fight,to conquer,to thrive I came to win,to survive,to prosper,to rise To Fly,To Fly."

That's my alarm, it means to wake up and start renewed as the principal of my school Divergent High claims. But as I get up I remember i set _Fly _to go off either Thursday or at 7:00 a.m. if I hit the snooze button. So I missed breakfast, the bus, and announcements. I wonder as i get in the shower why Caleb, Mom, or Dad didn't wake me. Then it hits me. It's Saturday. In one day, 24 short hours. I would become a high school freshman. I wonder as I always do if Tobias Eaton,my old neighbor and best friend, will be there since he was accepted into a prestigous boarding school in 3rd grade. Probaley not. Why would he? He probaley has tons of girls with perfect figures all over him.

I am such a dweeb.I might as well head to the mall to get some new clothes. New year, New Beatrice- scratch that- New Tris. Tris, I like it.

_**Chris, wanna hit the mall**_ -Tris

Almost immediatly Christina texts me to meet her at Starbucks at five. We order caramel macchiatios and leave. "Tris," Chris says,"promise me you will try a new style. One I pic for you."

"I will promise as long as it isn't slutty or makes me look like a whore, in my opinion."

"Okay, For future refrence, what is the shortest your dress could be?"

"Mid- Thigh,minium."

Christina,for the next few hours, asked me about my clothing prefrences then ditched them all when she saw a was a tight,short,pink dress that barely cleared my pussy.I couldn't even wear my panties, it was that short.

Chris, this is a slut dress, I thought as i tried it on. i didn't leave the stall to show Chris pussy was showing. I bought the dress though. For what I'm unsure. Anyway, I ended up with 4 dresses, 10 new pairs of lingerie, 6 shorts,5 crop tops, 6 tank tops and 8 tees. As i fold and put my stuff away. I wonder what is changing in me. Normally, Lynn and I would chill while Chris, Shauna, and Marlene bought stuff for us. Me willingly going to the mall means I am turning cliche and I have no problem with it.

* * *

_**Thanks for bearing with me. If you don't know what a pussy is or anything else you were wondering about i will answer you and your comments in the next chapter if I write you. Please tell me if i should or shouldn't write another chapter and if I'm a god writer or 3**_

_**-SiSiHearts**_

_**dress link: aol/imageDetails?s_it=imageDetails&q=mini+dress+short+pink+tight&img=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fmedia%2Fcatalog%2Fproduct%2Fcache%2F1%2Fimage%2F9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95%2FS%2Fe%2FSexy-Tight-Strapless-Short-Mini-Pink-Floral-Party-Cocktail-Dress_ &v_t=na&host=http%3A%2F% .com% &width=125&height=155&thumbUrl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fimages%3Fq%3Dtbn%3AANd9GcT-5fLs0AOvgXXOkbfBQEUdwyMLkTyahTxDiT3qbvxtXgcAbwCWkLIMW0A% .com%2Fmedia%2Fcatalog%2Fproduct%2Fcache%2F1%2Fimage%2F9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95%2FS%2Fe%2FSexy-Tight-Strapless-Short-Mini-Pink-Floral-Party-Cocktail-Dress_ &b=image%3Fs_it%3DimageResultsBack%26v_t%3Dna%26q%3Dmini%2Bdress%2Bshort%2Bpink%2Btight%26oreq%3D103e480f006e458bba2528f957b8f47f&imgHeight=620&imgWidth=500&imgTitle=Strapless+Short%2FMini+Pink&imgSize=52707&hostName= .com**_


	2. Tobias' Thoughts on Home

_**Hi, SiSiHearts here. The next two chapters are dedicated to my first two followers on my fanfic, IloveURIAH & CrimeGirlMariah2000. Thank you for trying my story and giving me fantastic reviews PM me if you have questions or comments or just leave them in the comments section **_

_**I forgot the disclaimer:I am not Veronica Roth. If I was Tris would not have died in **_**Allegiant** _**and there would be more books than Harry Potter.**_

* * *

_**Tobias/Four pov**_

I am coming home. Home to Marcus, my abuser. Home to people who probaley forgot I even exist. Home to Beatrice; I've loved her since kindergarten. I hope she has forgotten me, I sure want to. But, maybe she remembers and wants to see me as In her. But it's unlikely. She probaley hates my guts or doesn't remember me. All I want is to see the beauty by the name of Beatrice Prior.

* * *

Thank you my readers. I probaley will update in a few hours. So PM me for questions,comments, and concerns or just leave them in the comments section.

THX! I LUV U!

-SiSiHearts


	3. Meeting The Love of Your Life

_**Hi, SiSiHearts, here. I have an announcement for my fellow fanfictoners. I have a co-author, CrimeGirlMariah2000. Please continue to send in your questions, comments, and ideas.**_

_**Thx**_

_**- SiSiHearts**_

* * *

Tris pov

"Automatic supersonic hypnotic funky fresh,

Work my body so melodic,

This beat flows right through my chest,

Everybody ma and pappi came to party,

Grab somebody, work your body, work your body,

Let me see you 1,2 step"

I really hate my alarm but now I'm up. 20 minutes early. I leave 1,2 step blasting to annoy Caleb, since he hates Ciara. While I shower I remember Mom said she needed to talk to me. I wonder if it's about Tobias. I hope it is. I miss Toby more than I love takis. I pull my iPhone of the iHome dock, plug in my Beats and head down stairs our butler ,Fernando, served me my usual breakfast, a blueberry muffin and some fresh-squeezed orange juice in a thermos, while I asked the maid ,Nancy, if she could clean my room and if I could hold a party. Nancy agreed to my party (with alcohal) if I cleaned my own room. I agreed and texted chris and told her about the party. Mom came downstairs.

"Sweetie," she cood," Don't get in trouble with the law, or get drunk. Also, remember Tobias Eaton? He's coming to Divergent High with you. You probaly won't recognize him but don't worry he still wears the other half to the pendant you gave him on his wrist. Oh and I'm going to Paris to fix my new line and create some new designs. Bye- Bye honey." That's what happens when your mom's a world famous fashion designer and your dad's never home.

I leave the house finishing the remains of my breakfast driving to school reflecting on the very idea of seeing Tobias after the last 6 years. 6 years. My phone blasts Bubble gum Bitch by Marina and the Diamonds and I answer the call to Christina's squeling. She only does that for a really hot guy and that long if there is more than one so two really hot guys ,I guess. I was right she starts yelling pratically into the phone about these two hotties who stopped to talk to her. I put the phone on speaker and keep driving not really caring about what she's saying. I ask her about my party and she claims we need some new dresses so I text Shauna and Marlene to go to the mall at 4 and meet us at Starbucks to get some lattes before we start shopping. I arrive at school and immediatly see two new guys who were quite hot. I am guessing Chris was talking to them. I walked over.

"Hey! I'm Beatrice Prior, but people call me Six. But, if your my friend you call me Tris. Let me your scheds." They handed me their schedueles."

Gym-Coach Tori

Spanish- Mrs. Matthews

Art- Tori

Music- Tori

Lunch

Speech

Open

Open

They both matched mine and Chris'.

"You have the same schedueles as me and Christina."

Will, that what he said his name was, said "you mean that beauty I was talking to earlier."

"Yep, That's Chris. Now your lockers are on either side of mine. Do you want me to show you?"

They nod yes and we get walking. I text Chris.

**Chris, i think sum1 haz a crush on u- tris**

We make it to my locker and I notice something I didn't see before. On the other boys' wrist,Four he said, was a pendant that looked exactly like the one I gave Tobias 5 years ago. I whisper in

his ear" Tobias " barely audible

"Glad you remember," he says.

I jump into his arms for a hug from my oldest best friend, neighbor, and possibly crush.

* * *

Tobias pov

* * *

"Glad you remember."

Trissy leaps into my arms. I hug her. She didn't forget. She don't hate me. I feel over joyed at the fact that the love of my life remembers me.

I hear someone clear their throat. It's Christina trying to get Tris attention.

"Tris, do you know him?"

"Chris, he was my childhood best friend. 6 years ago, he went to boarding school. Now I have found him by the pendant we gave each other."

"Awww! That is sooooo romantic. Hey! Will have you been to Divergent Coney Island…"

I stop listening to her and follow Tris to class.

* * *

I thought I would switch things up. Tell me how you think this chapter is!

thx

-SiSiHearts


End file.
